This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Cellular glycans can be metabolically labeled with azido sugars and thus further conjugated with useful imaging probes or epitope tags (e.g. Scott T Laughlin, Carolyn R Bertozzi, 2007, "Metabolic labeling of glycans with azido sugars and subsequent glycan-profiling and visualization via Staudinger ligation. ", Nat. Protoc. Vol 2, 2930-2944). To better understand the uptake of these compounds and the subsequent metabolic steps, we are exploring the use of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy to observe carbon-13 and nitrogen-15 isotopically enriched sugars such as sialic acid and N-azidoacetylmannosamine introduced into Jurkat cells.